Reuinion?
by Atramentum-spirit
Summary: Rin has finally beat Haru. So why isn't he happy? Does he need something more than a win to ease his pain?


Rin was alone in his room. Nitori was spending the weekend with his family. It was quiet as he sat on his bunk. He was glad for the silence though, he didn't want anyone to see him like this. His shoulders hitched and a tear rolled down his cheek. He stood and threw his fist angrily against the nearest wall. It still wasn't enough. He stood there for a moment, fist against the wall, before he knew the one thing that could calm him. He hurried out the door and ran down the hall, not caring if he woke anyone. He stumbled along, blinded by anger and pain. He knew his feet would get get him to the right place though.

When he finally reached the pool he was panting. He slowed his pace and strode to the pool, shedding his clothes as he went. He needed to clear his head and swimming always helped with that. Haru had that much right. He stopped suddenly, reeling back like he had been punched in the chest. Just the thought of Haru was painful to him.

Haru didn't need him anymore.

None of them did.

A quiet sob crawled its way up his throat and he threw himself into the water. He did a few laps, trying to drown out the voices in his head.

This is what you wanted isn't it? You beat him. Who cares if they replaced you?

He couldn't answer the questions that bounced around in his skull. What was there to say? He was angry at himself for caring. He was angry at them for not caring. He was angry at everyone and everything.

He took out his anger by continuing to swim up and down the lanes. Again and again and again until his muscles ached. He came up for air and flung his goggles to the side, taking a few deep breaths.

They don't need you.

A shudder went through him. He had worked off his anger but the pain was still there. He couldn't seem to make that go away. He took a deep breath and went under. He sat on the bottom of the pool, eyes closed. Everything was quiet and calm. He understood Haru's passion for water. It was accepting. It erased all of your troubles and replaced them with an utter calm. He sat there for a moment, not thinking at all.

A sudden splash made his eyes fly open. A blurry form had entered the pool and was heading toward him. Without his goggles it was impossible to tell who. An arm wrapped around him, pulling him to the surface and dragging him out of the pool.

"Rin!"

It took Rin a second to focus on the face above him. It was Haru. His eyes widened, shocked to see the boy that had just been in his thoughts. Haru looked...different though. Something about his expression… When he was finally able to pinpoint what it was, he was even more shocked. Haru looked worried. In fact he almost looked scared. Haru never showed any emotion. Rin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Haru's soft voice.

"Are you okay?"

Rin cocked an eyebrow, slightly confused by his question. He sat up and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You weren't moving."

Rin jerked back, startled by the concern in Haru's voice. He peered into Haru's eyes, trying to find the source of his concern. That's when it hit him. Haru has thought he wasn't moving because he had been hurt or was in trouble. Haru had jumped in assuming that something was wrong and that Rin couldn't come to the surface.

"Don't be stupid. I can take care of myself." He turned away from Haru. "I was fine."

There was no response from Haru. Rin looked at him out of the corner of his eye to find that Haru was staring steadily at him. He hadn't noticed before but Haru was still fully clothed. Had he really been so worried for Rin's sake?

Rin coughed and looked away. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to see you."

Haru's answer was so blunt that Rin swung his head back around to look at Haru, certain that he was joking.

"What makes you think I would want to see you?"

"Nothing."

Rin paused for a moment. He and Haru hadn't spoken this much since he had been back. But more importantly, why did Haru want to see him? The last thing he had said to Haru was that he would never swim with him again. So why was he here?

"I missed you Rin."

Nothing Haru had said or done up to this point had surprised him as much as this. Rin looked away, unsure of how to respond.

"Swim with me."

Rin had no answer for his request. He shook his head and stood, taking a step away from Haru.

"I beat you. I don't need to swim with you ever again."

He turned from Haru and began to walk away, fists clenched tightly at his sides. Haru just wanted a rematch so he could beat him again. Rin wouldn't do it. He had finally beaten Haru and it was time for him to move on.

"Please."

That one word, almost a plea, stopped him in his tracks and brought tears to his eyes. He sounded so much like the Haru from all those years ago. Rin trembled, back hunched, unable to move. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he had missed Haru too. He held the memories of when they all used to swim together very close to his heart.

A hand rested gently on Rin's shoulder. He knew it belonged to Haru but he didn't move away.

"Rin."

With a visible effort, Rin turned to look at his former best friend. His eyes were clouded by tears but he could still clearly see Haru's piercing blue eyes. Calm and clear as water. He reached out suddenly and pulled Haru into a tight hug, Rin's cheek rested on top of Haru's damp hair and he felt Haru's arms encircle him, returning the embrace.

"I missed you too…"


End file.
